


Moment to Moment

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [122]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: He's no match for Sam.





	Moment to Moment

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #366 – Relief

Rawlings fights like an eel hyped up on speed, biting teeth and jabbing fists, but he's no match for Sam, who winds him down with a few swift kicks to the back before wrangling him into cuffs. Relief settles as Gene slumps against the wall, blood pumping hot and thick in his veins.

Rawlings rears up, but Sam cuts it short, knocks his head against the doorframe before tossing him into the backseat. Gene chuckles, the violence uncharacteristic but understandable. There's desperation in Sam's eyes as he turns about. ' _Guv_.'

Gene sways but Sam catches him, it should be alright.


End file.
